


Living For Today

by DoreyG



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Adoptive Families Still Count as Families, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, adoptive families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi is a pudgy baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living For Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



Izumi is a pudgy baby, entirely at odds with her parents’ boniness. Her eyes are wide and bright, flashing a happy amber shade in a way that reminds him so much of Lu Ten. A small tuft of black hair sticks out on her forehead, already fluffing out of control.

If things had been different- If Lu Ten had survived – If he’d made it back home and married that nice girl who always flirted with him at official occasions-

He smiles, through the pain. Turns to face Mai and Zuko, hovering by the door, and cradles _his_ granddaughter gently in his arms, “she’s beautiful. A credit to both of you.”

It doesn’t really matter, that much.

Their smiles, bright and wide and _ever_ so grateful, beam out across the room and strike him right to the heart.

His family is still _here_.


End file.
